poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Bands Restart
'''Battle of the Bands Restart '''is a new movie. Summery A male siren, named Space Song, shows up in the EG universe. He wants to use the Equestrian Magic brought to the EG universe to make everyone adore him. But with the other Rainbooms under his spell, there is no way Human Rarity stands a chance of winning. No way, that is, expect with the help of some very well-known friends. Plot Space Song's Introduction The film starts at a cafe in the EG universe. The numerous café patrons argue among themselves as a strange blue mist swirls around their feet. A male siren, named Space Song, sings and absorbs the blue mist into the red gem on his necklace. Just then, he sees an explosion of light in the distance. Space Song then realizes that it is Equestrian Magic, and he plots to use it to make everyone adore him. Rarity's discovery Meanwhile, Human Rarity was working on her Rainbooms outfit at her boutique. Then, Sonata Dusk came by and asked Rarity when Ryan was okay to be the leader of the Dazzlings. Rarity nodded and Sonata left, after that, Rarity put on her Rainbooms outfit and as she went to the desk to put on makeup, she feels something inside her shoe and takes it off, finding the label "Shoe-zone". Rarity gasps and decides to make a song about the shoes. After the song, Rarity swoons into a chair and admires her shoes. Then, the vest starts to shimmer, Rarity's hairclip glows and the shoes start to shine. They shoot a stream of light and it turns into a rolled piece of paper, which Rarity picks up, opens it and it says "For RobotBoy only". Then, the shoes start to suck it back in. Rarity was amazed and ran to show her friends. Ranyx's tea party with Sci-Mary Beth/Rarity helps Matau and the Skylanders Meanwhile, Ranyx (the Nobody of Ryan F-Freeman) sets up a tea party with Sci-Mary Beth, Sci-Ryan's sister. Ranyx asks Sci-Mary if she see Thomas, tell him to help Matau and the Skylanders. Sci-Mary agreed and ask who is the second leader of Organization 13, to which Ranyx answers by saying "Mary, the second leader is named Vixyner. And my girlfriend is Xgem. Number 14.". The two start to leave. Meanwhile, Rarity shows up a bit late. Ryan F-Freeman's monkey apprentice, Matau T. Monkey, asks her why she took so long. Rarity apologizes to him that she was late, because she was too busy with making her outfit. Matau says she should have arrived way long ago. Rarity tells him that she saw her shoes do something incredible. Matau told her that his bandmates need him and leaves her. Mike and Zoey arrive and tell Rarity to lay off the "Shoe stuff", but Rarity said to forget about shoes and tells them to help Matau and the Skylanders in their band practice, Mike agreed and went to find them. Rigby (EG) told Mike that he helped Mike defeat Mal like "a good sport", he would be great. Rarity, in the other hand, is busy with a practice run of her keytar. Her shoes were glittering again. Matau and the Skylanders play the song, they start to sing. Rarity was so happy at her shoes, but Matau and his friends turn to their anthro forms. They smiled as they tell Rarity about the new song, she is proud. Meanwhile, Mike and Zoey were doing fine. Mike sees that Zoey likes him. Rarity's daydream/The Rainbooms arrived Meanwhile, Rarity is doing dancing while her shoes glitters. She is daydreaming about doing on the keytar with her shoes glitter and at the Chinese Theatre, Rarity make her footprints in cement. That dream ends when Evil Ryan (in disguise as Xemnas) tells Rarity to wake up and forget about her shoes. But, Rarity doesn't listen then Sir Dan (EG) kisses her to wake her. Mike told Rarity that she needs to forget her shoes but she notice Evil Ryan trying to wake her up from daydreaming and tells her to wait for the Rainbooms and forget about her shoes. Rarity doesn't know, she explain the label was inside her shoes. So, she takes off her shoe by using her hands and lifting her blue-colored leg up but notices the Rainbooms arrive. Twilight could see Rarity's shoes glittering, Rarity looked down at the shoes. Ryan tells Rarity to hear Ryan and the Dazzlings sing and forget about her shoes. But Rarity shows the pendants then Ryan and the Dazzlings sing "Better then Ever". Rarity shows her friends the label and she forgots about her shoes then decides not to show the lable. But, Twilight likes the label. She told Rarity to forget her shoes but she has a label in her shoes too, so when the song ends, Ryan told Rarity to fetch some of their outfits and forget about her shoes. Rarity agreed and get the Rainbooms outfits, as her shoes glitters. While Rarity getting Twilight her outfit, she saw something label in Twilight's shoes. She looks at her shoes and take the rest to the others while remembering Ryan saying "Forget about your shoes" but ???/Rarity ???? Space Song puts the Rainbooms under his spell ???/Rarity ???? ????/???? Ryan and the Dazzlings free the Rainbooms Trivia * *Human Rarity will be * * * *Human Rarity's high heeled sandals were made by Shoe-zone. They *Human Twilight's shoes were made by * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Space Song's Introduction *Rarity's discovery *Ranyx's tea party with Sci-Mary Beth/Rarity helps Matau and the Skylanders * * * * * * * * * * *Space Song puts the Rainbooms under his spell * * * * * *Ryan and the Dazzlings free the Rainbooms * * * * * Songs * * * * * * *Life is a Runway * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan